Search for the Mothman Documentary
About Search for the Mothman is a 44 minute documentary about the Mothman of West Virginia folklore. It was directed by David Grabias and included on the special edition DVD of The Mothman Prophecies film which was released in January of 2002. The documentary contains many interviews with Mothman witnesses and Point Peasant residents as well as archive footage from 1966-1967. John Keel, Author of The Mothman Prophecies, is also featured in the documentary to give commentary on the sightings and events based on his time in the small town during the late 60's. The film focuses on the Mothman sightings in Point Pleasant as well as The Silver Bridge Collapse . It also makes mention of the Men In Black encounters, the town's reporter Mary Hyre, Chief Cornstalk, the native-american Thunderbird, the Sandhill Crane or Owl explanations and The TNT Area. Search for the Mothman utilizes photos of newspapers, artistic representations of the creature and clips from the major motion picture. Interviews: * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Scarberry_and_Mallette%27s_Mothman_Sighting Linda Scarberry]' - ''Original Mothman Witness' * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Marcella_Bennett%27s_Mothman_Sighting '''Marcella Bennett']' - ''Mothman Witness' * '''Keith Aieker - ''Mothman Witness Connie Carpenter's Husband' * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Loretta_Faye_Campell%27s_Mothman_Sighting '''Loretta Faye Campbell']' - ''Mothman Witness' * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Tom_Ury%27s_Mothman_Sighting '''Tom Ury']' - ''Witness' * [http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Everett_Wedge%27s_Mothman_Sighting '''Everett Wedge']' - ''Witness' * Dottie Campbell - Men In Black Witness * Charlene Wood - ''Bridge Collapse Survivor * Doris Deweese - Family Friend of Linda Scarberry * Bob Elliott - Local Resident * Dan Drasin - Researcher * Ralph Newman - Local Resident * John A. Keel - Author of "The Mothman Prophecies" * Loren Coleman - Film's Publicity Consultant and Author Cast And Crew: * David Grabias - Producer * Tracy McArdle - Executive producer * Susan Rued - Associate producer * Bill Ratner - Narrator * Jeff Orsa - Cinematographer * Daniel McMullen - Camera operator * Scott Ripper - Additional camera operator * Keith McCafferty - Additional camera operator * Alex Batenko - Additional camera operator * Daniel Westbrook - Editor * Scott Sharkey - Assistant editor * Tim Shank - Supervising editor * Sarah Billotii - Production assistant * John A. Busenberg - Post-production supervisor * Padraic Culham - Graphic artist * David Hudnut - Illustrator * Chris Dixon - Sound recordist * Tom Farrell - Sound recordist * Chris Ripper - Sound recordist * Ted Gordon - Sound mixer * Glenda C. Tamblyn - Transcriptions * Jeff Wamsley - Photos * Chris Dixon - Photos * Mike Felice - Photos * Jack Fowler - Photos * Sam Kitchen - Photos * Jack Park - Photos * Steven Ring - Photos * Glenda C. Tamblyn - Photos * Ernie Vega - Photos * Charlene Wood - Photos * Larry Boggs - Special thanks * Robert Burke - Special thanks * Rebecca Busey - Special thanks * Padraic Culham - Special thanks * Rush Finley - Special thanks * Jack Fowler - Special thanks * Don Greene - Special thanks * Jeff Holstein - Special thanks * Toni Holstein - Special thanks * Dan Kiesling - Special thanks * Doug Korstanje - Special thanks * Cathy Logan - Special thanks * Rick Meadows - Special thanks * Keith Price - Special thanks * Donnie Sergent Jr - Special thanks * Carl Smith - Special thanks * Anna Lou Sturgeon - Special thanks * Chris Sturgeon - Special thanks * Jack Sturgeon - Special thanks * Pam Williamson - Special thanks Source: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0310127/ Category:Art